We Made A Deal
by President Emilee
Summary: The sequel to 'The Kitchen' since some people wanted me to continue! :)


We Made A Deal

A/N: Since so many people actually wanted me to do a love scene with Shrek and Queen Lillian I finally got around to writing it. I quickly typed this up, so it might not be that good. Any who! Here you go people! :)

Shrek rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked away from a nagging Donkey behind him. Even Puss in Boots was rolling his eyes as he rested on Shrek's broad shoulders. "Come Shrek! We should go to the beach! It'll be fun! Sun, swimming, sand between our toes!" Shrek turned and shouted "You don't have any toes!" Donkey looked down at his hooves "Oh, yeah. But come on! It'll be fun!" he yelled. Shrek rolled his eyes once more and turned the corner, he literally ran into Queen Lillian. She was reading the papers in her hand and was not watching where she was walking. "Oof." Lillian said as she fell to the floor, Shrek landed on top of her. Puss jumped off of Shrek's shoulders and to the floor. Shrek luckily caught himself and didn't let his full body weight land on his mother in-law. "Sorry about that Lillian." Shrek nervously mumbled. Lillian giggled and said "No it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking." Lillian then realized how inappropriate there body actions were. Lillian's hands gripped Shrek's shoulders as his hands rested on each side of her head. Their brown and gray eyes starred into one another's. Shrek looked at Lillian's full lips and made her blushed. She quickly pushed him off of her and got up, Shrek stood up as well and helped her pick up her papers. "Thank you Shrek." Lillian said, Shrek smirked as he gave a nod. Lillian began to walk away when Donkey and Puss walked up beside Shrek. "What happened there?" Donkey asked, Shrek looked down and said "Nothing. I just ran into her." Puss rolled his eyes "Mhm. I saw that little exchange between you too. That was some intense flirting." Shrek stared at Lillian's backside as she continued to walk away. "Shrek!" Donkey yelled "What?" he yelled back, both Donkey and Puss stared at Shrek "What has gotten into you? You are married to a beautiful princess! And you are flirting with your mother in-law!" Shrek sighed and said "I'm going to tell you guys something. But you can't tell anyone. Okay?" both Donkey and Puss nodded.

"You did what!?" Donkey yelled, Shrek grabbed him and shut his mouth closed "Donkey!" Shrek then heard Puss say "Wow boss. You…almost had sex with Lillian. I mean, I don't blame you. She has a better body than Fiona. And they always say that blondes are crazy in bed." Shrek snapped at Puss "Hey! That's your queen you're talking about!" Puss put up his paws "You said it yourself. But Shrek, you need to watch yourself. If Fiona or Harold ever find out that you and Lillian almost…well. Just be careful." Shrek sighed and rubbed his face, he nodded at his two friends and watched them walk away. He needed to get Lillian out of his mind, Fiona was his true love. But Lillian, Lillian was different…and she was Harold's. He leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in when Fiona walked in "Hi honey!" she said happily, she went up to her husband and kissed his lips. "How's your day so far?" she asked, Lillian flashed through his mind. "It's good, Donkey and Puss want to go to the beach." Fiona turned and smiled "That sounds wonderful! Why don't we go tomorrow morning, before the crowd gets there?" Shrek nodded, he was about to speak when Fiona said "Well I have to go into town, why don't you ask my parents if they want to go with us?" Shrek gulped "Okay, I will." Fiona kissed his lips once more before leaving the room.

"Harold, stop you're tickling me!" Lillian giggled as she felt his lips on her neck, he continued to kiss and nibble on her tender flesh. Harold pulled her out of the chair behind her desk. He sat down in her chair and made Lillian sit on his lap. She cupped his face and began to attack his lips, Harold's hands went to Lillian's butt and squeezed it. He brought her closer to his body, if that was possible. Harold bucked his hips up and Lillian grinded against him. "Oh God." Harold moaned as he felt Lillian's hand slip in between his legs. "You like that?" Lillian whispered, Harold nodded and began to slip the zipper of her dress down her back. That's when the door opened wide and Shrek stood in the doorway. Shrek's mouth dropped open at what was in front of him. "Hey Shrek." Harold said, Shrek's eyes were glued to Lillian. He could see her red bra and her exposed soft skin. He couldn't believe that Lillian was sitting on Harold's lap in her office. "Hey dad." Shrek awkwardly said. Lillian cleared her throat and quickly got off of Harold. She fixed her dress and wiped her mouth. "What are you doing here Shrek?" Lillian asked, Shrek walked in and said "Fiona was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach in morning?" Lillian looked back at Harold and saw him covering up his awkward erection. She slightly giggled and said "Sure. That sounds wonderful." Shrek nodded and said "Okay. I'll tell Fiona when she gets back." he quickly left the office and put a hand over his quickly beating heart. Lillian turned to Harold and laughed "I think we just scarred our son in-law." he nodded and walked over to Lillian, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope not." he kissed her lips fiercely and led her out of her office and to their bedroom.

At dinner Harold and Fiona were the only ones that were really talking. Shrek and Lillian would look at each other and quickly avert their eyes somewhere else. "So, apparently we're going to the beach tomorrow?" Harold said out in the air for anyone to answer, Fiona smiled and said "Yes! It'll be so much! It'll give us a chance to relax!" Lillian smiled at her daughter's excitement. Shrek didn't smile at all. Lillian in a swimsuit? That'll give him a ragging hard on. "Right honey?" Fiona said, Shrek looked at him wife with an eyebrow raised, he then saw Lillian staring at him from the corner of his eye "Uhh…what?" Fiona smiled and said "We're going to have a great day, right?" he nodded once again and made eye contact with Lillian. She smirked and focused her attention back onto her food.

The next morning Harold, Lillian, Fiona and Shrek were all in a carriage on their way to the beach. It was a quiet ride over. Once at the beach a servant opened the door for the royals, Harold stepped out first followed by Lillian. Shrek then got out and then Fiona. "It's beautiful here, I love it." Harold said. Lillian nodded and gently kissed her husband's lips. Harold followed his wife to the perfect spot in the sand, he set down a bag and pulled out a blanket for them to lie on. He then set up a big umbrella. Shrek did the same thing and saw Donkey, Dragon, their kids, and Puss show up. "Puss, are you going to swim?" Lillian asked, Puss shook his head "No my queen, I'm just here to watch." Lillian gave a nod and watched Harold take off his shirt. For a man his age he was still in pretty good shape (let's just pretend that Harold does!), Shrek stood up "Honey can you give this to my mom?" Fiona handed him a bottle of tanning lotion. He nodded and moaned to himself when he walked over to her. "Here you go." Lillian turned around and smiled "Oh thank you dear." Lillian slipped of the light cardigan she was wearing, that's when Shrek, Donkey and Puss's eyes all popped open. Lillian was wearing a red bikini…not a one piece that Shrek was expecting. Her body was so beautiful. She smiled at Shrek once more and went over to her towel and laid down, "Come on Shrek! Let's go swimming!" Fiona yelled to him, he looked at Lillian once more and walked with her to the water. Lillian smirked and said "Harold, can you rub some on my back?" Harold set down his water and grinned "Of course my dear." he got the bottle of tanning lotion in his hands and began to rub it all over her backside. From her shoulders down to her legs. Shrek and Fiona were laughing at each Donkey as he slid down Dragon's back and into the water. Fiona followed in Donkey's steps and did the same thing, she screamed as she slid down Dragon's back. Harold and Lillian both looked and smiled at their family.

Harold and Lillian were lying down soaking in the sun together, Lillian sat up and said "Let's go in the water?" Harold lifted up his sunglasses and nodded. They stood up and began to walk to the water when Lillian screamed. Harold lifted her up and rested her on his shoulder, he ran to the water and dived in with Lillian. She popped up from the surface and smiled "I'm going to get you back!" Harold swam over to his wife "We shall see." he went back under the water. Lillian began to swim over to her daughter and son in-law, Shrek's eyes looked between Fiona and Lillian. They looked so much alike, he thought. His eyes tried to not stare at Lillian's breasts, but he couldn't help but look. Glistening in the sun, between the lotion and the water he didn't understand how her breasts stayed in the thing material. "You guys want to play a game of volley-ball? I think we brought a net." Lillian said with a smile, Fiona smiled back and said "Yeah! That sounds like fun! Two on two?" Lillian looked at Shrek with his eyes still staring at her chest. She smirked and said "Yes, but how about we mix it up. I'll take Shrek, you get your dad?" Lillian hear Shrek gulp beside her, Fiona nodded and they all walked to the sand. "What's going on?" Harold asked "We're going to play a game of volley-ball. You're playing with Fiona, I'll play with Shrek." Harold nodded at his wife and said "Okay, let's play!" the royals watched a couple of servants set up the net. Lillian stood next to Shrek in the sand with the white ball in her hands. Donkey turned towards "This should be fun." he whispered towards Puss, Puss nodded and watched Shrek and the queen. "Okay, here's the plan. Harold has a weak left ankle, aim for that side." Lillian said as she stood closely to Shrek, he nodded and said "Fiona will try to do acrobatic things, aim for her feet. Don't hit it in the air." Lillian raised an eyebrow and said "Acrobatic things? She really is like me." Shrek stared at Lillian. She winked at him and spun the ball around her palm.

"Game till 10?" Harold said, everybody nodded and Lillian looked at Shrek. "Ready?" she asked, Shrek nodded and watched Lillian lodge the ball into the air. She jumped up and hit the ball to Harold's left, he tried to move quickly but his ankle gave out and he fell. Lillian smirked and turned towards Shrek, he stood there in shock. "I think that's one point for us." Shrek said, Harold stood back up and dusted the sand off of him. He picked up the ball and walked over to Fiona "They want to make this game interesting. They probably talked about our weaknesses, your mom told Shrek about my ankle." Fiona nodded "They did. Shrek doesn't have quick feat. Aim at mom, but hit the ball towards Shrek." Harold looked back at Lillian and said "Your mom doesn't have any weaknesses. She's quick, agile, smart." Fiona then looked at her mom and saw her talking to Shrek. "Aim for her. Hit the ball as hard as you can towards her, let's see if she can reflect them." Harold nodded and threw the ball towards Lillian. "Let's play." he said, Lillian caught the ball and looked at Shrek. She threw it up in the air and hit the ball towards Fiona, she lobbed it up into the air and Harold ran up and spiked it down. Shrek ran after it and missed the ball as it hit the floor, Harold and Fiona high fived while Shrek stood up. "I think it's 1 to 1 now." Harold mocked, Lillian stared at him. Shrek threw the ball to Fiona and she did the same thing as her mother. Lillian thought Shrek was going to hit the ball, but neither did. Lillian looked at Shrek and he said "What? I thought you were going to hit it!" she rolled her eyes and said "Well apparently not!" Lillian rolled the ball to Harold. He picked it up and wiped the sand off of it. "You guys ready?" he asked, both Shrek and Lillian nodded. He then lobbed it up and spiked it as hard as he could, it went spinning towards Lillian. She got ready to hit it but wasn't anticipating the speed. It hit Lillian right in her chin as she flinched. Lillian's hand went to her lips as she fell to the floor.

"Shit." Harold mumbled as he and Fiona rushed under the net and to his wife, Shrek took a couple of steps and squatted down next to Lillian. "You okay?" he asked her, Lillian looked at him through her tears. She sniffled while she nodded "I think so." Lillian wiped her lips and saw a little bit of blood. "Lillian I'm so sorry." Harold looked at his wife's cut lip, he felt so bad. He didn't mean to hit it so hard. "It's-its fine." Lillian tried to stand up, she all of a sudden felt dizzy and stumbled. Shrek quickly wrapped his arms around Lillian and caught her, Harold looked at his son in-law and said "Can you lay her down on the towel?" Shrek nodded and picked up Lillian. Donkey looked at Puss with an eyebrow raised, Shrek squinted his eyes at them while he sat Lillian down on the towel. He tried to not moan but couldn't help it, Lillian's skin was so soft. "Thank you honey." Lillian laid down and tried to wipe away the blood, Harold reached into their bag and pulled out a smaller towel and wiped the blood. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Lillian giggled and said "You better." Shrek stared at his in-laws. "Is mom okay?" Fiona asked, Lillian smiled and said "Mhm. I'm fine." Fiona looked at Harold and said "Way to go dad." Harold rolled his eyes and said "I know!" he yelled back. That is when the four looked up as they heard people began to shout "Look! It's the king and queen!" Shrek sighed and said "Party is over." Fiona agreed and watched Dragon fly over and block the people. "We better go." Harold said as he helped Lillian up, she hung onto her husband as they walked to the carriage.

Once at the castle the couples went their separate ways, Shrek made sure Lillian was actually okay before he turned and followed Fiona. Donkey and Puss followed their friends to their bedroom. "Are you okay to walk?" Harold asked his wife, Lillian nodded and took a couple of steps. She stumbled a little and that's when Harold picked her up and carried her to their room. "I would be walking fine if you didn't slam the ball into my face." Lillian mumbled, Harold gulped and hear her say "I'm joking Harold." he nodded and he opened the door and walked over to their bed. He sat Lillian down on the edge and took a step back, Harold looked at her split lip and quickly walked over to their bathroom. He got a wet cloth and dabbed it against her lip, he wiped away the blood while he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Harold whispered, Lillian looked at his lips then to his soulful brown eyes. "I've told you already, its fine. I'll be a little bruised but they'll go away." Harold leaned in and kissed her lips, Lillian's hand went to the back of his head and brought him closer. The pressure on her split lip made Lillian wince, she slightly pulled back and felt Harold pull away completely. "No…I'm fine. Let's continue." Harold was going to protest until he saw Lillian's pleading look upon her face. He sighed and leaned in to kiss her once again.

"Well the time over there was fun!" Fiona exclaimed, Shrek rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, sure. The whole 15 minutes was so much fun." Fiona scolded her husband as she said "It was longer than that, but oh well. We'll have to go another time. Now you probably don't remember this. I'm going to lunch with Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella and then we're going shopping. So I'll be back later." Shrek didn't remember Fiona telling him that. "Okay, have fun." he said as he left the room after getting dressed. He walked down the hall and ran into Donkey and Puss, they both smirked at him. "What?" Shrek asked his friends, they both looked at each other than towards Shrek "Did you like carrying Lillian?" Puss asked, Shrek rolled his eyes and said "Leave it alone." Donkey stood in front of Shrek as he said "Now I've heard that before. And I know that when you say that you have something to get off your chest. Now what is it?" the three continued to walk down the hall when Shrek saw Harold decked in his royal attire and headed for the front door. "Shrek, Donkey, Puss!" he said happily, Shrek smiled at his father in-law "Hey dad, where are you off to?" Harold rolled his eyes and said "I have to go to a meeting. A king's work is never done." Shrek gave a nod and watched Harold ride off on his horse, along with a couple of armed guards. Puss look up at Shrek's and said "Here's your chance. Fiona will be gone all day, so will the king. Why don't you go check on the queen?" Shrek rolled his eyes and walked away while saying "No thank you." he continued to walk down the hall until he made sure he was out of sight. He then quickly ran up the stairs and to the king and queens room.

Shrek calmed his breathing before knocking on the door, he knocked twice and heard a sweet voice say "Who is it?" Shrek smiled and said his name, "Come in." Lillian said. Shrek opened the wooden door and saw Lillian in a red silk nightgown that cut off above her knees. It was a spaghetti strap and it really showed off all of her curves. She was walking from her bathroom to her bed "Hi Shrek, what brings you here?" he gulped loudly and said "I just wanted to check up on you. You got hit pretty hard." Lillian giggled while she sat down on the bed. Shrek's eyes roamed up and down her body "Yes I did. Thank you for checking up on me. Harold wants me to stay in bed, he doesn't want me to do too much today." Shrek nodded and awkwardly stood in the same place. "Where's Fiona?" Lillian asked, Shrek rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "She went to lunch and shopping with the other princesses." Lillian nodded and leaned back against a pillow. There was an awkward silence before Lillian said "Well since we're both lonely today, why don't we play a game of chess?" Shrek took a second to respond, but eventually nodded. He sat on Harold's side of the bed and watched Lillian walk over to her book stand, she got the chess board and placed it onto the bed. "I'll be red." Lillian said with a smiled, Shrek smiled back and nodded.

After a couple of games later, and the score tied 2 to 2, the next game was the winning game. It was almost the end of the game and Shrek's turn, Lillian was smirking as she watched him thinking very hard. "Need any help?" Lillian asked, Shrek mocked a laugh and focused his attention back onto the game board. Or at least tried too, his eyes traveled up to Lillian's chest. He had the best view of her cleavage and tried to not pass out. "Are you having a…hard time?" Lillian giggled, Shrek didn't catch her drift until he looked down and realized he had a semi-hard shaft. "Oh. Uhm, yeah I guess." Lillian smirked and never broke eye contact with Shrek. Blue eyes stared into brown as Shrek slowly leaned over and pressed his lips gently to hers. Never in a million years did he think he would marry a princess, and now he was kissing a queen. When Lillian pulled back and looked at Shrek, he was blushing while he said "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Maybe I should-" Lillian pushed the chess game to the side and tackled Shrek. The game and pieces flew off the bed and all over the marble floor. Shrek honestly wasn't expecting Lillian to attack him like a horny teenager, but he guessed that Harold wasn't fulfilling his husband duties. Shrek's huge hands were gripping Lillian's sides as she ran her hands through his thick brown locks. No words were said as their hands gripped each other's bodies. Shrek's hands slipped underneath Lillian's silk nightgown and gripped her ass, she moaned into his mouth. He sat up with Lillian still on his lap, her legs straddled him and her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Shrek detached his lips from her lips and attacked her neck, Lillian threw her head back. "We should stop." Shrek mumbled, he pulled the neckline of Lillian's nightgown and kissed from her neck to in between her breasts. "Yes…we should." Lillian said back, but they never did. Shrek went to the bottom of her nightgown and pushed it up her body and over her head, his eyes stared at her beautiful breasts. Lillian's nipples hardened from the rush of cold air, Shrek gulped as he moved his hands to grip them. Shrek bit down on his bottom lip and whispered "Oh god." Lillian moved to lay down. Shrek got off of the bed and quickly undressed himself until he was left in his boxers. He got on the bed and crawled to Lillian, he hovered over Lillian and kissed her lips.

"Are we actually going to do this?" Lillian asked, Shrek didn't say anything as his hands slipped down to her skimpy underwear. He kissed her lips and Lillian felt Shrek's fingers in between her wet folds. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips up. Shrek pushed her panties down her legs and dropped them to the floor, her positioned himself in between her legs and brushed his clothed erection against her. "Shrek, if you don't hurry I'll do the job myself." Lillian said, Shrek then quickly pushed his boxers off of himself and rubbed the tip of his erection against her clit. Lillian's hands gripped her breasts while she bit down on her bottom lip and moaned. "Oh my god." Shrek mumbled and pushed inside of her very slowly, her nails dug into Shrek's shoulders and felt him push all the way inside of her. "Ready?" Shrek asked, Lillian nodded and felt Shrek begin to thrust inside of her. Hours later both were panting and sweating as they lied naked in bed. The white sheet was up to Lillian's chest and was up to Shrek's waist. "That was amazing." Shrek said proudly, Lillian sighed and said "Yes it was. But, it was a one-time thing. We needed to get it out of our system, I mean we were all hot and bothered with what happened in the kitchen." Lillian stated, Shrek looked at Lillian and nodded "Uhm, I guess." Lillian sat up with her hand pressing the sheet to her body "Okay then, it's settled." Lillian leaned over and slipped on her silk gown and walked to her bathroom. Shrek watched her leave and sighed, he really did have strong feelings for Lillian. But he knew that she was right, there was no way that there was going to anything between them. He slipped on his boxers and got dressed. Lillian walked in with her hair fixed and cleaned up, she smiled at Shrek and said "Okay, I'll see you later. I don't mean to sound rude but Fiona and Harold should be back soon." Shrek nodded and left the room quietly.

Months later Lillian, Harold, Fiona and Shrek were back at the beach with more guards this time to block off the people. Lillian was leaning against Harold's chest, she looked over to Shrek and Fiona in the water. Shrek looked at Lillian and winked, Lillian sighed and quickly looked up at Harold to see if he noticed. He didn't of course. "Hey Fiona come play with the babies!" Donkey yelled, she ran over to Donkey and Dragon leaving Shrek behind. Lillian stood up and told Harold that she would be right back. She slowly walked over to Shrek and said "Stop doing that." Shrek looked at the queen that was wearing a white bikini and sunglasses. "Doing what?" he asked, Lillian crossed her arms and said "Making goo goo eyes at me. Shrek what we did was amazing, trust me. But we need to leave it behind. If Harold or Fiona ever find out they would kill both of us." Shrek cleared his throat and said "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." Lillian placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Its fine. You can stare…just don't make it obvious." Shrek smirked and nodded. Lillian walked back to Harold and sat down. She leaned back against Harold's chest, he asked her what he said and Lillian said "I was just telling him to not set up any volleyball games. I don't feel like getting hit in the face again." Harold chuckled and kissed his wife's lips.


End file.
